Alexis Caglye
Alexis Caglye, more commonly known by her preferred identity Alexander Caglye, is the younger sister of Logan Caglye, alongside one of the main characters in Ultraman Kejadian. Several years before Ultraman Kejadian managed to corrupt the Guild of Mystic Studies, Alexis and her brother, Logan, were among many Hephean villagers that were effected by an attack on behalf of a large group of Ligunals. If it hadn't been for the sacrifice of their parents, Alexis would have been killed at the young age of 11. History Pre-Series Several years before Ultraman Kejadian managed to corrupt the Guild of Mystic Studies, Alexis and her brother, Logan, were among many Hephean villagers that were effected by an attack on behalf of a large group of Ligunals. If it hadn't been for the sacrifice of their parents, Alexis would have been killed at the young age of 11. One year later, after Logan had become desperate for a place to call home, he applied for training as an Assassin. Alexis followed in close pursuit, as she did not want to lose the last family she had. When Logan was first hired, he was unaware of the mana the Hephean that he would be attempting to assassinate had access to. After his target managed to teleport Alexis to their location, Logan could only watch as Alexis was fatally injured by a spell used by their target. After rushing to his sister’s side, Logan tried to chase the target down, but was incapable of catching them. Afterwards, Logan sought for help for his dying sister. He met a stranger in a nearby village, who he would later find out was called Maximenico, who offered to help. Upon close examination, Maximenico had found that Alexis’ spirit was heavily damaged. After explaining to Logan that parts of Alexis' spirit had been either destroyed or were missing, he was told there was only one way for her life to be saved. Soon after, a black magic user was recruited to use parts of Logan's soul to heal Alexis' soul by setting up a psychic link. Although successful, Alexis was different: although it was undoubtedly Alexis in personality and physique, parts of her mind had become a mix of her own and Logan’s. Eventually, she would identify herself as a male in public, hiding her true physique from everybody she met. In-Series Appearances 'Season 1, Story Arch 2' TBA Profile Before joining Group A at the end of her first in-series appearance, Alexis was originally a character that Blake and Cameron were hesitant about letting in on their journey. However, Jane was not. Despite being the main target Alexis and Logan had been hired to kill, Jane saw right away that there was still good in them. Thus, when Alexis and Logan were banished from the homeland of their clan, Jane was quick to let Alexis join them. Since then, she has become an accepted ally and member of their group. Abilities, Equipment, Weaknesses, and Skills Alexis is arguably the most potent fighter in Group A not to be an Ultra. This is mainly because of how well she fought against Ultraman Kejadian Outshine, when he was at Ligunal height, when she fought alongside Logan during her debut, having used Mana Crystals and her mental link with her brother so potently she was capable of being equally powerful in combat. However, she was incapable of fighting both Chlorída and Kejadian, even with her high skill in Mana usage and Logan’s help. Abilities * Mental Link: Alexis and Logan share a mental link, which is more or less an astral realm, called the ‘Mindscape’. Although it was originally set up to save Alexis’ life, Alexis has been shown to be capable of surviving when the link was severed at the end of Season 2. Additionally, characters aside from Alexis or Logan can be connected to the link temporarily, which allows them to use the abilities the link provides. The Mental Link allows for the following; ** Long Distance Telepathy: Alexis can communicate with Logan through Telepathy from very long distances. *** Mental Projection: The Mental Link can allow Alexis to use the Mindscape to project herself near Logan as an independent entity, similar to an astral projection, allowing her to not only communicate with Logan, but also to act as a second pair of eyes for Logan. As shown several times since Alexis joined Group A, when she or Logan does this, the only people who can see the projection would be Logan or anyone else currently connected to the link. Additionally, Alexis’ projection can physically hold objects handed to her by Logan or anyone currently connected to the link, which makes it appear that the object is floating in midair to anyone who can’t see the projection. Equipment * Mana Crystals: Alexis can use Mana Crystals to perform the following abilities. ** Teleportation: By focusing her mind on a specific location with a Mana crystal in hand, Alexis can teleport to said location. ** Rune Creation: By using Mana Crystals, Alexis can create runes, implanting them into mostly anything. *** Magic Suppression: Some Runes can suppress Mana. *** Magic Empowerment: Some Runes can empower Mana. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Alexis can temporarily increase her strength or durability. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Alexis can temporarily increase her running speed or reaction time. ** Various Beam Spells: Alexis has been shown to be capable of using Mana Crystals to fire various beams. The beams she has used include the following: *** Igniras Beam: Using a Mana crystal, Alexis can fire a beam of concentrated flames at her opponent. This is Alexis’ most frequently used Beam spell. *** Aquadraisis Beam: Using a Mana crystal, Alexis can fire a beam of concentrated water. Unlike the Igniras Beam, it is usually used to put out fires. *** Aerisdraisis Beam: Using a Mana crystal, Alexis can fire a blast of spiraling wind from her hands. Like the Aquadraisis Beam, it can put out fires, and much more quickly. However, embers may remain when it is used as such. This was only used once, making it Alexis’ least frequently used Beam spell. ** TBA ** TBA *Enchanted Sword: Although less frequently used than her Mana Crystals, Alexis does have access to an enchanted sword. Similarly to Cameron’s Broadsword, Alexis’ sword’s blade is made of an unknown substance that is more durable than traditional iron, making it a rather stable and sharp weapon. With it, Alexis can perform the following abilities. ** Blade Extension: When not in use, the blade of Alexis’ sword is stored inside the hilt, thus making it essential for the sword’s blade to be able to extend out of the hilt. By default, the length of the sword’s blade is about 1.5 times the length of Cameron’s broadsword, but it can be extended further, reaching a full length of about three feet and six inches. ** Mana Crescent Wave: Alexis uses a Mana Crystal to imbue energy into her sword, before slashing it towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped energy wave. ** Energy Counterattack: Thanks to the sword’s enchantments, Alexis can use the blade of her sword to absorb energy attacks and then use it to counterattack. However, it’s energy absorption can be overloaded with somewhat ease. Skills *Master Combatant: Alexis is very skilled in overall combat, as she has fought against powerful Ultras at Ligunal size and, with the help of either Logan or Group A, won the battle, despite her odds in doing so considering she isn’t an Ultra herself. **Sorcery Adeptness: Alexis is very adept in Mana usage, as shown by the simple fact she fought Blake Genesis, another highly-skilled Mage, as Ultraman Kejadian Outshine and withstood his attacks with ease, using only Mana to do so. **Enhanced Swordsmanship: Alexis is very skilled in the art of sword fighting. In fact, her skill in sword fighting is stated to put her amongst the most skilled sword-wielding Hepheans of her time. Weaknesses *Severing of Mindscape: Although Alexis was shown to be able to survive the severing of her Mental Link at the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3, Story Arc 1, when the Mindscape is severed Alexis will likely enter a catatonic state. Category:Ultraman Kejadian Protagonists